Ministry, Mysteries, and Magic
by Feefola
Summary: After Hermione leaves Ron and starts working for the Ministry she finds herself ensconced in a threatening plot, a web of love that has so many different twists and turns you never know who’s going to be caught next… Smut will ensue HG/BW
1. Chapter 1

SIDE NOTE: I do not own any of the people, I just borrow, otherwise I would be JK Rowling, of which I am not... Thank You 

Chapter 1

Hermione had no choice but to run, so that is exactly what she did. Ron had just gotten down on one knee in front of his entire family at dinner. She could see Molly's eyes filling with joyful tears at seeing her youngest son finally proposing to the girl of his dreams. What she didn't know is that Hermione had planned for this to be her last family dinner, because tomorrow morning she was going to break up with Ron. It wasn't that she didn't love him, she loved him with all her heart, she just wasn't _**in**_love with him anymore.

Ron had started to become almost suffocating, always wanting to know where she was going and what she was doing, not stopping to think that maybe just maybe she needed some privacy. He accused her many, many times of cheating on him, and even hired a private investigator to try and track her. It didn't ever occur to him that it might be a little overboard. She spent most of her time at work, she had just finished training to be a healer, and could finally get out of the boring hospital and find somewhere more interesting to go. Well she assumed this was why he was proposing now, he knew that she wanted to leave, and this was his way of making her stay. He had even resorted to accidentally 'forgetting' to do a contraceptive spell so she might get pregnant, on the rare occasions he could even get it up. He had finally just started taking a potion to get erections, so they could actually have sex, so she had been taking a contraceptive potion everyday at work just in case he got the bright idea to start trying to get her pregnant so she would have to marry him.

She had spent the past two months trying to slowly extricate herself from Ron's grasp, or find a way to let him off easy, but as he dropped down to his knee she realized that she was going to have to end it in front of the entire family. Her mind was reeling as Ron started to actually speak.

"Hermy…" God how she hated that nickname "I know that with us living together this is just a formality, but will you… you know… marry me?" Hermoine could tell that Ron's breathing was shaky, that boy just couldn't do anything without being utterly nervous. "Hermy?"

Hermione snapped back to reality, and looked around all the faces of the Weasleys, trying desperately to memorize them so she could remember them later. All of them were smiling eagerly, and staring at her awaiting the answer, all but one. As Hermoine turned towards Bill it seemed as though he was almost frozen in shock. He hadn't really been happy since he got injured, and Fleur left him for some Spanish Wizard that lived on the ocean. He had been forced to move back to the burrow because he couldn't focus long enough at his job to be of any help. He had been back for over two years now, and while he had a pretty good job with the Ministry in Understanding Magical Creatures, he couldn't find an apartment that was sturdy enough for him to live in, that didn't cost a fortune. Hermoine was silently bidding everyone goodbye as she turned to face Ron, who looked as though he was almost angry that she was making him wait.

"Ron, I can't marry you." The entire family gasped, and Ron's face turned down in a terrifying frown that Hermione knew would only lead to his anger. As if on cue his face turned the brilliant shade of purple that everyone knew so well as purely Ron.

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT!!!" Ron shouted so loud Hermione was afraid the windows would break. "It's another guy isn't it, I knew that that investigator was wrong, I know that you're cheating on me..." Ron continued on in his brainless rant while Hermione shook her head he still didn't get it.

"Silencio" Everyone turned to Bill to see his wand drawn, and pointed at his brother. "Hermione, why don't you tell Ron what you need to?" With a nod from Hermione everyone turned back to Ron.

"Ron, I love you, but in the last two months you have suffocated me beyond belief." Ron opened his mouth apparently to contradict her, but when nothing came he quickly crossed his arms over his chest and resumed an angered expression. "You didn't use contraception charms in the hope that I would get pregnant, that's when you're actually confident enough to get it up, oh wait, make that you took enough potion to get it up." A few stifled laughs escaped from the twins and Ginny, even Bill smirked a bit. Hermione looked around at the others, before turning back to Ronald's angry face again. "You hired a private investigator to try and catch me cheating, and even when he told you that I hadn't been anywhere but work you still didn't believe him. You are so insecure that you've pushed me farther and farther away. I can't take it anymore Ron. I'm leaving the hospital, and I'm going to be working for the Ministry privately. They've been looking for a private healer to work on the premises so they wouldn't have to transport everyone to St. Mungos whenever they get injured. I'm going to stay with my parents for a week, and find an apartment." With that Hermoine got up, and walked towards the back porch where the apparition point was for the house. "Good-bye everyone, thank you." Hermione spoke to the door, but said it just loud enough for the whole room to hear her.

Hermione apparated to Ron's apartment, and gathered all of her things. It didn't take long because she had been preparing to break up with Ron for weeks, so most of her things were already packed or easy to throw in her trunk. With one last look around her old home she went straight to her old bedroom.

ONE WEEK LATER ONE WEEK LATER ONE WEEK LATER ONE WEEK LATER

Hermione was ready for her first day of work at the ministry, though she still hadn't found an apartment that was to her liking. Everything she found was either too big, or too small. Though she did find an apartment that she absolutely loved, but she couldn't afford it on her own she would have to find someone who would be her roommate. After breaking up with Ron however, she hadn't been in touch with anyone. She had expected at least a few owls asking her what happened, but none came. Leaving her wondering if everyone blamed her for everything that had happened.

Hermione apparated to the ministry, and quickly found her way to the information desk. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm supposed to be starting work with Mr. Grundy today, could you tell me where to find him?"

"He should be on floor B5, office 1033." Hermione thanked the woman, and found her way to the lifts heading down, she knew that all of the dangerous offices where kept underground, and being the healer it would be the most efficient location for her office to be. Hermione found it fairly simple to navigate the B5 level; it was the same level as some of the Unspeakables, though she wasn't sure if her office was on this floor. She found herself quickly just outside of office 1033, and she quickly knocked on the door. "Yes?"

Opening the door slightly she spotted a somewhat portly bald man sitting behind a desk that was piled high with papers. "Ah, Miss. Granger, come in, come in. I hope you are ready for a bit of a busy first day, we have some rather interesting folks coming in today." Hermione pasted on her best pleasing worker smile, and nodded her head. " Well then I have your office number in here somewhere." Mr. Grundy rummaged through the various papers on his desk until he found a large sheet of bright yellow paper. "Ah ha, here it is. You are on level B12 in office number 3391, and you will be working quite closely with the Department of Understanding Magical Creatures, the head of the department is William Weasley." At hearing Bill's name Hermione had to force her smile a little more, all she wanted to do at that moment was run, but she waited to hear out Mr. Grundy. "Mr. Weasley will meet you at your office in approximately 1 hour, so that should allow you time to get acclimated with your new surroundings, and organize your office and patient rooms. Also there are stocking lists that will be hung by the potions cabinet, should you need anything simply write it on the list, and it shall be acquired for you. If there is nothing else that I can help you with Miss. Granger, then I hope you have a pleasant day, and I shall see you later on." Hermione nodded, "Oh, and Miss Granger." Hermione paused at the door, and turned back towards Mr. Grundy. "We down here in the basements find it much easier to work in more casual attire, so we forgo business robes, and most of us do wear rather casual muggle attire. Just so you are aware that the dress code may be forgone if you so desire." Hermione gave him one last smile and a thank you before disappearing back towards the lifts.

The ride down the lift was short, but it came to a screeching halt right as it reached B12. "Proper identification must be issued to enter level, please enter identification into slate." Hermoine was a little confused, but entered her ID into the slot, and the door slid open easily. It wasn't until she entered the hall that she realized why they needed to have extra security measures. The entire hall way was lit brightly with overhead lighting, and to either side of the hall were huge glass walls. Some of them held different odd animals; others were like dorms with glass doors that could be opened with a creature or two in each. She walked a little faster as she passed by two vampires arguing loudly within their room. Her office was at the very end of the hall, and required her own ID to enter as well.

Her office was more like an entire emergency ward at the hospital. There were a dozen sterile beds, including 3 private rooms for patients. There was a fully stocked potions cabinet, along with some of the rarer potions that took longer to brew and were normally very expensive. Her actual personal office had white walls, and a large mahogany desk, which was fronted by two large wing back chairs, where as her chair was a classic rolling office chair in order for her to have easy mobility. She decided that her office needed a little something, and began to change the shades of the wall, settling on a deep burgundy for the wall by the door, and a light beige color for the remainder of the room. The burgundy color helped to frame the picture window that looked out over the room, but still allowed her some sense of privacy. She finally turned to face her desk, rearranging the order of the bins and files over and over again until she was finally satisfied and stood back to admire her work.

"Hermione?" She jumped at the sound of her name, coming from an all too familiar voice. "You're the new girl?"

"Apparently" Hermione spun around in her chair expecting the worst, but Bill had a huge smile on his face.

"I can't say I ever expected to see you again. Speaking of which, why do you seem happy to see me?" She was confused as to why he didn't seem upset that she had told his brother off, though he did seem almost glad that she had declined Ron's proposal.

"Because I am happy to see you. Ron's a git, and I have to say that I completely understand why you didn't say yes. Though you running off and thinking that everyone was going to hate you after everything we've been through with you was a little crazy." Bill chuckled and sat down in one of the wing back chairs, easily making himself at home in her office.

"I just don't get it Bill, why would he propose? He doesn't even trust me, why would he want to marry me." Bill's smile left his face, and he turned almost serious looking.

"Miney, Ron he's a git, and he doesn't think things through until it's too late." Hermione gave a knowing smile, and nodded.

"That's true." Bills smile returned slowly.

"You know, mum gave him a thorough yelling at after you left. None of us knew any of what he had done, if we had you can bet we would've put a stop to it." Hermione gave him another small smile.

"Thanks Bill." Hermione walked over to him and hugged him tightly while she wondered if Ron would ever come to his senses and stop being a prick.

"Have you found an apartment yet?" Bill asked with a smirk as Hermione let him go and headed for her chair.

" Why do I get the feeling that you have the answer already?" Bill laughed again, and snatched a piece of paper from the front pocket of his jeans and handed it the Hermione. The paper had a picture of an apartment on it that was located in muggle London.

"This is the apartment I was just looking at, but I can afford the rent." Bill smile widened.

"Neither could I, but can you afford half the rent?" It was Hermione's turn to smile; as she rolled the thought over in her head she couldn't find anything wrong with his solution.

"That's perfect, but are you sure that your family would be okay with us living together. I mean after Ron and everything."

"I don't care what they think, and it's the perfect solution."

A thought popped into Hermione's head as he mentioned that it was the perfect solution. "Why did you just happen to have the picture of the apartment in your pocket?" Bill's grin returned.

"I was planning on tracking you down today to ask if you wanted to get an apartment together. This just made it that much easier." Hermione returned Bill's grin, then laughed her first real laugh in months.

"Bill you are the sweetest. Why don't we go get the apartment after work today, hopefully we can move in right away."

"Well actually…"

"Bill what did you do?"

"I kinda already signed the papers, I was really confident that I could convince you, had a whole speech and everythin'." If it had been anyone other than Bill, Hermione would've argued but she could never argue with Bill. He always sounded so sure of himself, like no matter what happened everything would always be ok, just because he deemed it soon. "Anyway, now that that is settled I'll show you around, and help you understand what you'll be doing."

Smiling up at Bill, Hermione knew that she would be fine here. Bill spent most of the day describing what they did, and how she would be needed. She thought her day would be pretty textbook until she heard of what was happening today just as they were leaving the last confidential room.

"At around 5 o'clock tonight we'll be getting in a Corshin."

"What's a Corshin?"

"They didn't teach you anything at Hogwarts about Magical creatures did they?" Bill still had a smile on his face, but he was a bit worried. "Let's go sit in your office, and I'll explain to you what you're going to need to know." They didn't talk on the way back to Hermione's office, Bill just let her look around, and take in her surroundings. Once they had returned to her office they both sat in the high wing back chairs, and Bill started to tell Hermione of the Corshin.

"The Corshin are an ancient race, some say that they stem from a type of mer-fish. The Corshin start off life just like any other person, they normally have some latent magical ability. They only grow fishlike appendages when they are submerged in water." Hermione knew that mer-fish could be dangerous in certain situations, but she had no idea why it was such a big deal.

"No offense Bill, but why are they so dangerous?" A huge grin spread across Bill's face.

"I'm getting there… Oh, hell I'll tell you now." Bill looked as excited as a fat kid with cake. "The Corshin have a normally cheery disposition, but they absolutely hate those that are not of their kind. Every so often however an outcast of a pod decides to become a member of wizarding society. The Corshin outcasts are a very dangerous breed that has caused many murders throughout time. Most are able to assimilate, and suppress their urges to kill those not of their kind, but some find the urges to much. The Corshin have the ability to control others minds, and they can cause a lot of damage in a matter of seconds. A trained handler can withstand their mind control, but even after that they are skilled in weaponry and they have the ability to grow their finger nails into long sharp unbreakable talons that would slice through skin and bone effortlessly." Hermione's jaw dropped, and she stared unbelievingly at Bills still smiling face.

"How are you so calm about something so vile coming here?" Bill outright chuckled at her exclamation, looking her up and down while he had the chance. Bill had been harboring a crush for Hermione since she was just a wee thing at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Since then she had just become more beautiful with her years. Stress seemed to pass her by, though she did look slightly beyond her 23 years, more so as if she where 25 or 26. It was too bad he had this condition really, though surely she wouldn't shun him too much.

"I'm calm because this is what we do Hermione, we are all trained handlers here, and we plan to be the first to study a Corshin in captivity. They're bringing a male Corshin outcast in about 30 minutes, and he'll be locked in the solitary unit's containment center. The containment center will be guarded 24/7, and has not only trained handlers guarding it, but it also is impenetrable by it's mind control, and the walls are 12 inches of reinforced steel with a magical bond weaved throughout it. We know what we're doing Hermione, the most you are going to have to do is serve out a few doses of bone repairing potions, and some blood replenishing potions. We really do know what we're doing, I promise." Hermione still looked skeptical, but what was she supposed to do? This was her job, and she had to do it well, which meant dealing with the dangers of their work. If there were no dangers then there would be any need for her.

"Alright Bill, but if you get seriously injured I'm going to kick your butt." They both broke out in laughter. "Ok, maybe not kick your butt, but then I'll just make you take time off work, and…" A loud siren rang through the floor. "WHAT IS THAT?!"

A smirk slid across Bill's face as he stood. "That is the warning that the Corshin has arrived early." Bill started bounding towards the door before his senses got the better of him. "Hermione your room is sealed with the same magical bonds that the confinement area is, so his mind control won't break through here." Bill was insanely close to her now, it seemed it took him only a second to return to her. "I won't let anything happen to you, and when someone is injured they will automatically be transferred to the first available bed. The beds are numbered because that is the order they will be filled. We shouldn't fill more than 3 if all of us do our jobs correctly." Hermione looked a little nervous, but she forced a small smile of encouragement on her face. "You'll do fine, and remember this, we all go into this job knowing the risks." Bill placed a kiss on her temple, and bounded out the door.

Hermione paced the length of the infirmary, pausing ever so often to make sure that she had all the proper medications laid out. She wasn't ready for what happened next however. In the time span of 30 seconds 5 men lay on the designated beds, two screaming, two gasping, and one eerily silent. Hermione quickly rushed to the one who wasn't making a sound, knowing that it was most likely that he had been hurt the worst, and was in too much pain to stay conscious. She through diagnostic spells over the other four, so as she catered to one the others would have lists of what were wrong with them so she wouldn't have to run individual diagnostics and prolong their pain.

The silent man had five deep gashes in his chest, his arm was dangling almost detached, and his breathing was labored from what Hermione found was a punctured lung. She used a bone-knitting spell to repair his arm, then a blood replenishing potion as well as a tissue replacement potion to strengthen his arm. It was a miracle that he hadn't broken a rib, or suffered any more internal injuries except his lungs. She poured a knitting potion directly into the wounds so it would seal the lungs, and followed that by a few quick swishes of her wand to fix as much of the gashes as possible. Finally she just had to bandage up his arm and torso, because magic could only go so far.

She quickly hurried to the two whom where screaming, and found that they were both in the same condition. They had severe psychological damage, and that had caused them to begin cursing themselves. The first was covered in boils and sores; they were bursting every second with blood spilling over the white cotton sheets. She uttered the counter curse that she had learned in her 6th year, and quickly bandaged his entire body. With that kind of spell you could stop the boils from appearing, but other than that you just had to wait out the pain. She administered blood replenishing potion, as well as dreamless sleep. The second was in better shape, though his legs were going to need some fancy wand work. He had managed to curse his legs to turn backwards, and grow spontaneous bones at random. The bones were breaking through his skin, and while some may find this to be worse it was fairly simply to cure, though it would be very painful for him as well. Hermione waved her wand twice, and all of the bones in his lower body disappeared. The man stopped screaming immediately, and turned his face towards Hermione. "Thank You" He whispered. Hermione looked at him with healer's eyes, and flicked her wand towards her table of potions, bringing a pre-mixed bottle of skele-gro to her hand.

"Don't thank me yet, you still have to do some regrowing. Here, drink half of this, then take the dreamless sleep next to you. Then you wont feel as much of the pain." The man nodded solemnly, as Hermione made her way to the last two beds. The men on the beds were talking quietly now, as though they had finally caught their breath. "You gentleman just have a some broken bones and scratches. Give me just a second and you'll be all healed up." The man closest to her flashed her a slightly crooked smile.

"And who would you be? Haven't seen a hot thing like you around in ages." Hermione fought against the urge to leave him in the condition he was in, he certainly wasn't going to be one of her favorite work friends. She quickly waved her wand around his chest, healing the fractured ribs, and healing the shallow scratches along his arms and face.

"I'm the personal healer for the ministry." She kept her sentence clipped, trying to keep a purely professional air to the situation.

"And what is the name of the personal healer for the ministry?" The man continued to bait her as she moved to his friend.

"Dr. Granger." As she waved her wand over his friend's broken arm she heard a shift next to her and turned to see the man standing. "And I must insist that you sit sir." He simply brushed her off, and leaned against the wall.

"I'll lay down later, right now I want to get to know you better." The flirtatious tone that was laced through his sentence made her want to gag, but she simply finished the spell work on the friend, and turned towards the man leaning against the wall. "Now Dr. Granger, what is your first name?"

"If you don't lay back down I'm afraid I may have to suggest bed rest at home for a week. I'm sure you would just love to be bound to a bed all alone for a week. Now I'm sure you wouldn't like that." Hermione started to back towards the door as he kept approaching her. He had a menacing look in his eye, almost as though he were going to attack her. Hermione kept an impassive look in her eyes as she fingered her wand. She really didn't want to get fired her first day for cursing a fellow employee that she was supposed to be saving.

"What are you doing Scott?" Hermione felt a solid chest connect with her back, and let out a breath of relief as Bill's rough voice rang through the infirmary. His arms snaked around her waist, and pulled her up against him. She caught on quickly that he was trying to get them to believe that she was his girl, and therefore she started playing along.

"He was just about to get back into bed." Hermione turned in his arms to see that he had a long gash across his face, but was otherwise unharmed. "Let me take care of that for you. Here lets go into my office." Hermione took Bill's hand, and led him across the infirmary towards her office, setting the status alarms so she would know if something went wrong with one of the patients. Once the door closed and her personal silencing charms were activated she breathed a sigh of relief and pressed her back against the door. "Sit in the chair, I'll take care of that. There shouldn't even be a scar."

Bill smirked at her. "It's not like one more scar would do much." Hermione smiled, and waved her wand in quick movements over his face, effectively sealing the gash, and repairing the skin.

"I like your scars." Hermione brushed a hand across one of the more prominent scars that cut straight through to his full lips. "Thank you for helping me with the jack-ass in there." She crossed to the chair opposite Bill and sat facing him. "Though you do realize that now they to are going to think we're a couple. Between your family finding out where you're living, and the work gossip we're going to be rumored engaged within a week. Either that or they'll be saying that I was sleeping with all the Weasley men. Though I do have to say I wouldn't mind giving Fred and George a go, I always wondered if they were completely identical." Bill's jaw dropped in shock, as Hermione burst out laughing. "You… should…see…your…face." Hermione said between laughs. Finally composing herself she looked up at the still confused and mildly irritated eldest Weasley. "I'm kidding Bill, scouts honor." Bill lost his irritation, but the confusion stayed.

"What's a scout?" Hermione giggled again, but kept most of her composure this time.

"It's a muggle cult for children, forget about it." Bill finally smiled again, a dirty little thought popping in his head.

"Besides," Bill stood, and crossed the office to the door, opening it before he turned to speak again. "Fred and George are identical in everyway." Bill's trademark smirk worked its way across his face. "Though in no way are they the best endowed in the family."

AUTHOR NOTE: Hey everyone, well hopefully everyone, I'm back and with a whole new set of problems and smut. I hope it's worth the read, and that everyone has fun.


	2. Chapter 2

SIDE NOTE: I do not own any of the people, I just borrow, otherwise I would be JK Rowling, of which I am not... Thank You 

Chapter 2

Hermione sat there stunned from Bill's sudden exit, her mind now racing with thoughts of him naked, which wasn't such a bad image. She never understood how he could say something like that as though it was the most casual thing in the world. As the blush slowly drained from her cheeks Hermione decided to tackle the supply list and request the few extra things that she needed, but as her hand reached for the clipboard the status siren went off throughout her office.

She quickly ran into the infirmary to find that the eerily silent man was awake, and he was screaming with no abandon. Which woke up the man whose bones were only partly done regrowing, which meant he started screaming too. Hermione quickly cast a Silencing spell over the two, a handy thing she learned to do in order to keep everyone calm, and it allowed her to concentrate. "Now everyone will calm DOWN!!" The mouths of the two gentlemen closed with a snap at Hermione's tone, though they both still winced as their pain continued. Hermione swished her wand again, and took the spell off of them. "Thank you. Now, what are your names?"

The man who was growing bones pushed his upper body towards the headboard before speaking to her. "I'm Dean" Hermione nodded before turning towards the silent man. "Gregory" He winced out. Hermione nodded towards him as well before throwing diagnostic spells above both of them to stage their progress.

"My name is Dr. Granger, you both were injured when the Corshin broke from its bonds temporarily." They both nodded in turn as the diagnostics came to a close. "Well it seems that Dean, you've just about finished the first portion of the regrowth process. Which means you are going to have to drink the second half of the bottle now." Dean winced as he looked towards the bottle.

"Dr. Granger are you sure I _have_ to take that?" Hermione simply nodded then turned towards Gregory.

"You need to sit back and take it easy for a while, I know that you're in a bit of pain, and I'll give you something for that, but you are going to be okay."

"What happened?" The grimace on the Gregory's face made it clear that he was in pain, but the job was more important to him. "Was he contained?"

"To my knowledge the Corshin is now contained, and safely guarded." Gregory looked skeptical at this statement, but pushed her no farther. "Now you are going to rest some more before you wear yourself out, and make it take longer for you to get back to work." A deep chuckle of laughter rang from the door, and Hermione knew instantly who it was. "William if you say one word to make any of these men feel worse I will make sure that you are stuck in one of these beds for the better part of a year. Or worse yet, I'll send you to your mother and tell her that it is vital you stay in bed for a month." Bill walked up to Hermione and slung an arm around her neck, fluffing her hair in a way that to Bill wasn't all that unattractive. "BILL!" Bill missed Hermione's quick flick of her wand, it was only seconds later when he noticed that his hair was a most unattractive shade of lime green, and had grown a full 11 inches of knotted mess.

"Was that really necessary?" The four other men started laughing as hard as their bruised bodies would allow, a giggle even escaped from Hermione's lips as she watched Bill flick his wand towards his hair, attempting to change it back to normal. But after a few blurry flicks all he had managed to do was turn it to a darker shade of green, and add a few red streaks through it. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Hermione finally couldn't contain herself anymore as a few more of Bill's colleagues entered to survey the damage done to their coworkers, and get a few scratches tended before they headed to eat.

Hermione finally pulled herself together enough to speak to Bill. "Yes it was entirely necessary, and don't worry it'll go away… eventually." Bill swept around to look towards Hermione, shock written all over his face.

"What do you mean eventually, can't you make it go away now?" The workers had worked their way in a semi-circle around Bill were now taking pictures of what Hermione assumed was their fearless leader in his compromised state. His face swept around scowling at them making them all turn and either leave or take a seat next to one of the injured men.

"Well you see I _could_ fix it Bill Weasley, but that would mean that I was being nice to you, and we both know that I learned best from the twins." With that Hermione flicked her hand dismissing him and started to move towards some of the new patients. Most of them just had minor scratches and cuts, but a few needed a bit more fancy wand work. None would have permanent scars, though some would need a bit of rest before they would be back to the top of their game

As she moved from chair to chair she started to pick up different tales of what had happened, some described a gruesome tale that ended with a great heroic act, normally by the teller of the tale or Bill. She heard of some plotting to kill the Corshin once the research was done, and others wishing they had been closer to the action.

Hermione's heels clicked as she turned and headed for her office after issuing a few more doses of blood replenishing potion. She had just sat down to her desk when she noticed Bill standing in front of one of the mirrors with his wand pointed towards his temple muttering under his breath as his hair then took on an odd shade of purple. Hermione flung her head out of the office door to see Bill's head droop down in defeat. "Ok, Gregory and Dean have to sleep now, so the rest of you can go. Bill stop fretting about your bloody hair and get your arse over here." Hermione wordlessly floated two doses of sleeping potion towards Gregory and Dean. "Come on, the rest of you out, go back to work." Hermione shooed away the remaining stragglers with her hand then disappeared back into her office.

Hermione settled herself in her desk chair, and shuffled the growing paper work around her into the correct piles before turning towards a sour looking Bill who plopped himself down into the same high wingback chair he was in before. "Is there anything I can do to convince you to change my hair back?" Hermione sat back in her chair, and couldn't help but smile at his forlorn look.

"Can you tell me what really happened today?" Bill sat back, his arms crossing over his chest, causing the muscles in his arms to bulge and Hermione's eyes to run from his finger tips up to his broad muscled shoulders. She had to admit to herself that the last two years in this department certainly didn't do him wrong.

"I'll tell you what happened, but only after you turn my hair back to what it was originally." Bill could tell that Hermione was weighing the options in her head as she arched her perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. He barely noticed the slight wave of her hand, as his hair turned from the unruly waist length purple mess to a dark red shoulder length sheet. With another quick wave it shortened a few more inches, becoming a bit edgier and more modern. "Why did you shorten it?"

"Because I always thought you would look better with your hair a bit shorter, and it looks like I was right." Hermione's smile brightened a bit as Bill ran his hand through his new hair, feeling for the length.

"I suppose it's not _that _bad."

"Good, now tell me what happened with the Corshin." Hermione settled back in her chair expecting Bill to begin,

"Tell you what, I've changed my mind, I'm not going to tell you now. I will tell you when we move into the apartment tonight." With a smirk Bill stood and headed out of Hermione's office.

"But Bill that means I'll have to wait the whole day." Bill just kept walking with a wave of his hand.

"Pay back Miney, pay back." What Bill didn't notice however was that just as Bill exited the door his hair turned a rather humorous shade of pink.

Hermione had spent the rest of the day filling out paper work, and turning over in her mind the different stories that she had heard today. She also wandered through the halls of the department, finding other offices and a few more odd dormitories. It comforted Hermione to no end to find that a majority of the creatures were not prisoners, and had their own section of the department, including a rather odd communal living area, a kitchen space, and their own private bathrooms and bedrooms unless they had opted to share. The few creatures that were prisoners were either saved from being killed for their indiscretions, or had turned themselves over to the ministry in order to keep from hurting anyone else as the Corshin had.

It was in the creature's wing that she found Bill's office. His door was made of a fogged glass, which had a clear section for a window. She knocked out of formality then opened to door and peeked in before Bill could even react. What she saw when she looked in would be burned into her brain forever, and she wasn't going to complain about that. Bill had his arms above his head, holding onto a bar that hung horizontally from the ceiling. His was stripped completely of his clothing, giving Hermione a perfect view of his back and ass. Her eyes quickly surveyed the ropes of muscles that wound their way through his shoulders down to his back, where they connected with his smooth firm ass, before turning into thick muscled thighs. Hermione's eyes had made their way back up to his pink hair and she let out a small burst of laughter.

Bill's head quickly snapped around his glare softening as he noticed it was Hermione, but just barely. "Either come in, or get out, either way close the damn door!" Hermione quickly entered the office completely and closed the door. It was at that moment that she noticed a doctor crouched down in front of Bill with a long needle connected to a specimen tube in his hands. "Carl, you almost done?" The doctor simply nodded and placed the specimen tube and needle in his carrying case.

"You can get dressed now Bill." The doctor stood with his medical case, and turned towards Hermione as Bill reached for his boxers. "Dr. Granger I presume, it's nice to finally meet you, even under these odd circumstances." The doctor removed his gloves, and threw them in the waste bin as he approached her. "I'm Dr. Cerno, but everyone calls me Carl around here." He offered his hand as Bill pulled on his pants.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Carl, you can call me Hermione." She was just about to continue when she heard Bill clear his voice.

"Carl, not to interrupt, but I'm sure that Hermione here has a wonderful explanation as to why she barged into my office. So if you would please excuse us that would be wonderful." Carl turned to Bill with a knowing look in his eye.

"Of course Bill, and I'll get the results of the tests to you as soon as possible." With that Carl turned and exited the room. It was then that Hermione noticed there was a charm on the door that caused everyone on the outside to see nothing but an empty room, while Bill could see the entire goings on around the halls.

"Bill what kind of tests is he doing?" Bill leaned against his desk, only wearing a pair of low-rise jeans.

"Nothing of concern, if anything comes of it I will tell you then. Now, the only reason you better be here is to change my hair back." Hermione had her face set, staring at Bill with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Who's that doctor anyway, I thought I was the private physician for the facility?" Bill pushed off his desk and walked towards Hermione.

"You are the medical staff for the human's in the facility." Hermione's face dawned with understanding. "We aren't all human here Hermione, as much as some of us pretend to be." Bill was scowling at her, his eye brows knitted together in frustration. His face softened only slightly as she reached her hand out and touched his tensed forearm.

"Bill, I know that Greyback changed your life forever, but for the most parts you are still human, no matter what the doctors say." Bill simply grunted and stepped away from Hermione heading back to his desk.

"Right, well anyway, if you aren't going to change this back then you should probably get back to work." Hermione waved her hand and his hair changed back.

"There, happy?" Hermione turned to leave his office.

"Hermione… Wait," Hermione paused by the door, only her head turning towards Bill. "Look, you don't know everything about me, I just… oh, never mind, just go I'll tell you when I get home. We can add it to the list of things we need to talk about." Hermione nodded her head stiffly as she exited his office. She was still confused as to what he wasn't telling her.

Hermione started walking towards the break room that she had found when her pocket started buzzing, and a loud beeping sound came from above her head. Her hand went straight for the piece of stone inside her pocket, pressing her thumb to the blue spotted section transporting herself back to her office in a split second. She loved the small stone, and was thrilled when she had accepted the job that they had such a great transportation system so she wouldn't have to run if there was an emergency, she could just press her thumb to a certain section of the man made stone and would be transported to either her own infirmary or St. Mungo's if needed.

Hermione bounded out of her office and over to Gregory who was convulsing and foaming at the mouth when she arrived. She looked over the glowing diagnostics and found that many of his systems were shutting down, and his body was growing so hot that it hurt to touch him. She quickly summoned some ice packs from her supplies, along with a cooling potion, and started tending to his fever first. As she was tending to his fever, and running a list of different systems she needed to check Bill came running through the infirmary door. "STOP!" Hermione looked up towards Bill, but continued looking for possible causes. "Hermione back up, do it quickly."

"Bill what's going on, why do you want me to stop?" Bill wasn't looking at Hermione, but staring intently at Gregory.

"He's being turned, the Corshin injected him with a poison that seeps from their nails. There's nothing we can do, he needs to be quarantined right away." Bill quickly swished his wand over Gregory, causing him to disappear off to one of the highly guarded cells deep underneath the ministry.

"Where did he go Bill? How am I supposed to treat him if he isn't here? Is he going to be all right?" Hermione's questions went on and on, but Bill answered none and began walking towards the door. "William Weasley you will answer me or so help me I will curse you into next week, and you know that I have the skills to do so." He turned just as she finished her sentence, knowing that Hermione's curses were legendary, and from the stories quite painful. He knew he didn't want to find out what else she was capable of.

"He's now a safety threat Hermione. He'll be okay, but he's going to need to be under constant surveillance, and is now in the hands of the handlers, seeing as he is no longer going to be even remotely human. I told you we have handlers that deal with the medical needs of the creatures." Hermione still looked skeptical.

"Bill I believe you, but I would feel better if I could see and make sure that he was ok. I know it's my first day, but it just doesn't feel right you swishing him away like that." Bill looked at her with a stare that would crumple most, but with Hermione's past she was able to withstand him at even his most fearsome of times. "Bill take me to him now!" The protective healer inside of Hermione was starting to show, and Bill knew that he had no choice but to take her to their creature's medical ward. He gave her no warning, simply set his face, took her arm and they vanished.

When they arrived at their location Bill quickly placed his arms around Hermione, keeping her from falling to the ground as her legs gave out from the unexpected trip. "Bill what in Merlin's name were you thinking?!" Bill gave up his stern stare and simply smirked at her as she smacked him not so lightly on the chest, and wiggled out of his embrace.

"Well if you would rather me take you back…" Bill stopped his sentence as he watched Hermione walk around the brightly lit circular expanse that was the creature's medical wing. The room was very large, almost as big as the Great Hall at Hogwarts, and it had multiple brightly colored doors leading off of it. There were no windows, and the walls were completely white with no pictures or furniture to get in the way.

"Bill, why is it so empty?" Hermione had an eerie feeling in her gut. "Shouldn't there be people somewhere?"

Bill didn't hear a word that she said as he started to think back to only a few years ago. Hermione knew a lot about what had gone on back in those days, but what she didn't know was that this was once his home. When he first was infected by Greyback they weren't sure if he was going to change or if he was even going to survive. He hadn't told anyone but his mother and Fleur about where he was really staying during the time after the attack. He had to be quarantined in a 24-hour watch room down here in the bowels of the ministry. The room were buried so far into the earth that not even the most powerful of creatures could make it out without a series of complex codes and a transport stone. There were no tunnels out, no stairs, not even a lift, it was all just buried, the tunnel used to build it filled in long ago, and magic sealing every inch of it.

During the time he wasn't allowed to contact anyone either, that was in truth when Fleur had left him for the Spaniard. She hadn't even been worried about Bill; all she had cared about was the fact that Bill was no longer the attractive man she had married. She hadn't even bothered to tell him herself, she had sent an owl to one of the handlers telling them that she was no longer his safety contact, and to never allow him to contact her again. He had broken the glass of his quarantine that day, showing the new strength that he now held. It also proved to the handlers just how necessary all of their precautions were.

"Bill… Bill!" Hermione's calling broke Bill out of his memories and snapped him back into reality.

"Come on, I'll show you Gregory, then we need to go. You can ask all of your questions when we get back to my office." Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but when she saw his set expression she simply nodded and continued to look around. "This way Granger." Hermione looked over to see Bill walking towards the far end of the complex, towards a blue door. She knew he was angry because he rarely if ever called her Granger.

Bill slid his key card through the slot to the side of the door before it clicked open, admitting them into a hall just off the main circle.

The entire hall was dark blue, with the same brightly lit windows as the halls on the main floor. As Hermione walked past however, she saw a completely different scene. There were many different creatures of all different origins; some were free to roam, while others were strapped down to gurneys, at times by chains or other metallic structures. There were monitor screens outside of each room, running the diagnostics of each of them. "Don't stare Hermione, come on, were almost to Gregory's room. By now he's most likely been sedated further, but he's probably started to take on some of the Corshin's characteristics."

"How is that possible, it hasn't even been 12 hours since the attack?" Hermione had never seen anything work that fast, and while she was worried about Gregory she was also intrigued by his condition.

"The poison works very quickly as it is also mixed with their blood." Bill took only a few more steps before he stopped just before a darkened window. "The Corshin's are sensitive to harsh lights, so they had to dim the room after he was placed inside. You should still be able to see him through the lighting though." Bill's face had softened again, and as Hermione approached the glass she noticed that there was no one on the gurney.

"Bill where is…AHHHH!" Bill turned to see Hermione grabbing onto either side of her head, screaming in agony while the creature that was once Gregory stood before him on the other side of the glass.

"GREGORY STOP!" The words came out more like growls as Bill yelled at the top of his very powerful lungs. Hermione's screaming however only got louder as Gregory placed his hand against the glass and grew out his newly formed talons. His skin was starting to turn gray and his ears had grown to form dull points. His teeth were elongating, as was his face, his features stretching causing him to look gruesome. Bill stepped in front of Hermione, staring straight into the blackening eyes of Gregory. All Hermione could see was the back of Bills legs, and a sliver of gray calves as Bill leaned forward. His hand pressed against the glass Bill muttered a few words under his breath and suddenly the dim reddish lights above Gregory flickered to a harsh blue light that distracted him enough to cease the attack on Hermione.

Once Gregory was distracted and cowering from the lights Bill grabbed Hermione, pushed her into the closet next to the room and shoved a stone in her hands. "Press the blue triangle twice, then think my nickname for you, it will take you to my office, wait for me there." Bill didn't wait for Hermione to answer; he simply left to go take care of Gregory.

AUTHOR NOTE: Ok, so here's the deal, the more reviews I receive the faster I write chapters, so if you want more chapters faster give me reviews… you know you want to anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

SIDE NOTE: I do not own any of the people, I just borrow, otherwise I would be JK Rowling, of which I am not... Thank You 

Chapter 3

The confines of Bill's office were eerily silent compared to the screaming sirens Hermione had just left. Her mind kept flashing to Bill's worried eyes as he had shoved her into the confines of the closet. The fear and excitement that had raced across his face had scared her more than Gregory's grotesque features. She forced herself to wipe the images from her mind as she wandered through Bill's office. It had been a long time since she had even spoken to Bill, and now he was saving her life.

Hermione took her time to look around the office, focusing on the little things so she wouldn't worry about Bill. Though she had been here before the last time she was more than a little distracted, what with Bill being naked. The image had her cheeks warming as she recalled how his muscles tensed as she entered. Hermione began to wander through the office attempting to clear her head. While she wandered she observed the lay out, and the small touches that Bill had added. The wall directly across from the fogged door was filled with ceiling to floor bookcases his desk in front of it. The books all looked delightfully old and delicate, most of them hand written. The majority of them it seemed were journals of former handlers, it was almost as though a legacy was being passed down. Her small hand skimmed across the soft leather spines, itching to open them. She knew it wasn't her place to read the texts, but for some reason her hand kept being drawn toward one with a dark red letter spelling out Lupus. She let out a long breathe before tearing her hand away from the shelves, and forcing her attention on his dark cherry desk. It was littered with multiple papers; most were marked with large orange letters stating different levels. He had large drawers built in on both sides of his desk that were coated in locking wards which she was sure only Bill could get through. In front of the desk were two simple wooden chairs that matched his large wooden chair perfectly. They looked slightly uncomfortable, almost as though they weren't meant to be sat in for very long. Behind the uncomfortable chairs however was a large dark red couch that had cushions that seemed the go on forever. It was the dresser next the couch that caught her eye however.

The dresser was the same dark cherry wood as all of the other furniture, but it held more personal items. There was a large potted plant, and pictures scattered everywhere. Hermione roamed over the expected pictures of the Weasley's, and a few of the sights of Egypt, but her eyes fell on a picture that seemed to be the center of all of them. It was in a dark carved frame, and it held a picture of her. It was the picture that Ron had taken years ago when the war had just ended. They had gone out to celebrate the victory after months of mourning for the dead. Her hair was flying out around her as she spun in circles, before stopping and smiling up at the camera. She wore a deep purple dress that evening; with a low square cut neckline that Ginny had forced her to buy. The dress was made of cotton, and clung to her upper body before sliding down over her flat stomach, then flaring out into a soft billowy skirt that twisted around her perfectly. Hermione remembered the exact moment the picture had been taken. The first few drops of rain were sprinkling from the clouds, and everything had seemed so perfect in her life. When she thought about it harder she realized that, that night might have been the last time she was truly happy with Ron. Hermione watched as the picture her smiled up, and she wondered how Bill could've gotten this picture of her, and why he would keep it on his desk.

Hermione was just about to set the picture down when the door to Bills office flung open quite roughly, making Hermione jump and turn quickly. "William are you…" Hermione set eyes on the woman who had just walked through the door and her brain froze. The woman had blonde hair that reached to her waist, and a long lean form that seemed to go on forever, only ever interrupted by the rather large swell of her breasts and the slight flare of her hips that led into long graceful legs. Honestly the woman reminded Hermione of Fleur, but she knew that Bill wouldn't have rebounded with another blond trollop who looked just like his cheating ex. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" The woman demanded, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts, and reminding her of another annoying aspect of Fleur minus the French accent.

Hermione looked the Fleur replica in the face and turned her body to face her directly. "I'm Dr. Granger, the new healer for the Ministry, and an old friend of Bill's." Hermione reached her hand out towards the woman in greeting knowing her informal use of Bill's name surprised the woman a bit.

The blonde looked down at Hermione's hand as though it was dirty. "Friend or not _**you**_are not permitted to be here." Hermione withdrew her hand, and leaned lightly against the dresser.

"Look, I'm not here to upset anyone. Bill asked me to wait here for him. He was showing me the… " Hermione was unable to finish her sentence, for at that precise moment Bill popped into the room and collapsed none to gracefully onto the couch, wincing as he hit the cushions. "Oh Merlin, Bill what happened?" Hermione was instantly crouched at Bill's side while the Blonde just stood her ground.

Bill gave Hermione a non-committal grunt as he tried to sit up and failed. "William would you like me to remove this… _**woman**_… so that you may have your privacy." Hermione's head snapped around as she spat the word woman out as though it hurt her. At that Hermione was on her feet legs planted and wand out.

"You most certainly will not be removing his _**FRIEND **_from his side." The glare that Hermione sent rivaled that of Snape as the blond attempted to pin her with a glare of her own while her fingers twitched towards her own wand. Hermione however had been up against the most dangerous wizards in the world, and therefore this scrawny blonde bint had nothing on her when it came to glaring. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there attempting not to weaver before Bill's rough voice pulled her out of her trance.

"Lu…" A coughing spell broke up his sentence, and caused Hermione flick her wand over Bill to start a diagnostic spell, only to be stopped by Bill's free hand. The blonde at the sound of her name had stepped forward with a look of accomplishment that she had been the first one addressed. "Lu…" Bill cleared his throat as best he could. "go back to work." The woman took another step closer instead of a step back as Hermione felt she should've, causing her to instinctively raise her wand towards the woman again.

"William certainly you don't…" Bill cut her off with the raise of his hand.

"Lu, I'll be fine… Now go." His voice rose as much as it could, but Hermione could tell that it was strained from years of men trying to act tough around her at St. Mungo's. Thankfully the blonde finally got it and left the room with one final glare at Hermione, slamming the fogged door closed behind her. "Sorry about her." Bill had shifted so that his body was positioned lengthwise on the couch. "She's a bit protective of me."

"Would you let me take a look at you now?" Hermione crouched just at the end of the couch, so she was looking Bill in the face instead of hovering over him.

"I thought you got a pretty good look earlier." It amazed Hermione how Bill could still pull off a comment like that when he was clearly in pain. His wink was slight, but it was there, and it made her think of slapping him rather than healing him.

"I… well… you… then… Damn it Bill, you know what I mean" Bill chuckled slightly before it turned into a harsh cough. Hermione's healer's instinct automatically turned on as she raised her hand to set a diagnostic over Bill. Again however his hand came up to stop her, wrapping around her forearm and gently bringing her arm down.

"Hermione, I'll be fine, just let me rest for a moment." Her eyes were hard, steeled against many that hadn't wanted treatment.

"Bill you're hurt, you need help."

"It's nothing that anyone else can help with. It's all mental, nothing physical."

"Bill you winced when you hit the couch, what could've possibly… Oh." Hermione's mind snapped into place as she realized that when Bill had broken the connection between Gregory and her. When Gregory focused again he must have focused on Bill. "Is there anything that I can do for you?" Bill's lips turned up at the corners.

"What's your definition of anything?" Hermione's eyes narrowed, at that.

"Bill! Where is all this coming from? I swear you're almost as bad as Harry and Ron back in 4th year." Bill gave the best faux innocent expression he could muster before shifting himself up into a sitting position.

"I promise I will never be THAT bad." Hermione giggled at the expression he had on his face before taking up the seat next to him. She sat sideways on the couch with her legs folded so that she was able to face him while they spoke.

"For some reason I severely doubt that Bill Weasley." Hermione had a bit of humor in her voice, but was still looking him over with an eye of concern. She was resolved that she could only help him if he allowed her to however, and so she would just act as a friend. As a friend however she did have something she wanted to know. "Bill can I ask you a question?" Her voice shook only slightly as she knew Bill would most likely close himself off instead of answering the question.

Bill however smiled a devilish grin that the twins would be envious of. "For you Miney, I'm an open book. I'll let you read me whenever you want." Hermione smacked him on the arm for his comment, but her smile dropped a bit as she remembered what she was going to ask.

"What did Carl need to run tests for?" Bills grin dropped and his eyes seemed sad as he looked away.

"I…" Bill couldn't bring himself to actually tell Hermione what was wrong with him, or at least what he feared was wrong with him. Gathering his wits he turned his award winning smile back on, and peered up at her with a gaze that was meant to seduce. "Can't stop thinking about me naked huh?" Hermione's face dropped into her palm as Bill continued. "Knew you couldn't resist me, I mean really…" Bills palm swept over his form. "…who could?" He finished the statement with a wink in her direction as he chuckled lowly.

Hermione felt her cheeks warming, but quickly pushed down her embarrassment, determined to come out on the top of this situation one way or another. A small smirk graced her lips as she lifted her face from her hand to look at Bill through her thick lashes. Purposefully licking her lips slowly as she tilted her body over the couch, placing a hand on either side of Bill's head, and gracefully swinging her lower body to land between Bill's legs. His legs instinctively bent to accommodate her form even through his shock, leaving her lower body cradled between two powerful thighs. "Hermione…" Bills voice was low, barely a whisper as he tried and failed to keep his arousal from spiking.

Hermione could feel Bill's reaction to her move start to press against her lower stomach as she dragged one finger down the scar on his face, following it over his lips. Her finger traced his jaw line before drifting over his broad chest. Bill's hands gripped the couch, not sure of what she was doing, but unable to think of anything but how tightly she was pressed into his lower half. "Bill…" Hermione's voice was purposefully husky as her hand drifted over his abs. She pulled her other hand down to his chest as she lowered her upper body to press against him, turning her head slightly to whisper into his ear. "…you are such a wanker." It took a moment for Bill to realize that while he had been distracted Hermione had actually bound his hands and feet to the couch so he couldn't move. He only had a moment to look confused before Hermione bounced up from between his legs and her small hands proceeded to attack his extremely ticklish sides, causing him to break into uncontrollable laughter. His body was shaking as she continued her assault, all the while laughing herself.

"Hermione?" The sound of a familiar voice had Hermione's head whipping around to see Mrs. Weasley standing just inside the door.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione quickly snatched her hands away from Bill to turn completely towards Mrs. Weasley. "I… we were just… I should be going." Hermione bent to retrieve her wand she had left on the ground, quickly releasing Bill from the couch as she hurried towards the door. "I'm… I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley" Hermione's eyes were down cast as she went to pass through the door. It took Mrs. Weasley only a moment before she swung her wand and locked the door in place so Hermione couldn't escape into the hall.

"Come here Hermione darling." Molly held her arms wide, beckoning Hermione forward and into her embrace. " You are my daughter Hermione, and you always will be." Hermione broke down as she heard Molly's words, crying small sobs into the older woman's robes. "Oh sweetheart, don't worry it'll be ok." Hermione pulled away smiling up at Mrs. Weasley placing a kiss on her cheek before backing up. "So this is the new job that you got, working with William, oh I'm so proud of you!" At that she swept Hermione back up into another bone-crushing hug. "Where are you staying dear?" Molly let go of Hermione and backed up to sit down next her son, looking up with expectant eyes.

"Actually, Mom that's why I asked you to come down here." Molly turned expectant eyes towards her son. "You know that I've been looking for an apartment for awhile right?" His question was returned with a nod before understanding hit. Bill and Hermione watched as Molly's head went between them a few times.

"I do suppose it makes sense." A smile started to stretch across her face. "And now the two of you wont be living all alone. I do so hate to see my children alone." Bill could hear the hopeful tone in his mother's voice as she spoke to them. "Well, when do I get to see the apartment? You have picked on already correct? Oh and we'll need to decorate and get you furniture! Oh so much to do!" Hermione smiled slightly while Bill attempted to reign in his mother.

"Mom, Hermione and I are going to the apartment right after work, then we'll figure out the specifics." Bill through an arm around his mothers shoulders, and started to steer her towards the door. "Don't worry, we'll let you help us decorate the apartment, even through a party."

"What is your report?"

"I was unable to gather all the data you require Strema. There is a new factor, a woman. She seems to be close with the target, but is not part of the family." Black hair escaped from a blood red hood as the slight cloaked figure knelt with their head bowed to a figure entirely draped in white cloth. "The tests have been started, but information is unstable in reference to when the results will be available. I am sorry my Strema."

The figure in white stood, looking down towards the cloaked red figure. "Keep an eye on all. I will make your appearance hidden, be careful Nocsed. Come back with more information and you will be rewarded for your duty." The red figure stood, and retreated. "I will find you my Tresis, I will." The words faded into the surrounding darkness as the figure faded to nothing.

Authors Note.

OMG I am so insanely extremely utterly sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I know that this doesn't help, but now I know where this story is going, have some fun ideas up my sleeve, and hopefully I'll find the time to write it all out. Love you all… review and yell at me if you must. Love always Fee

P.S. I have a few more in progress stories that I've yet to upload, and those will most likely be posted…. Eventually.


End file.
